Warstorm (Facebook)
Warstorm.com has been closed since August 18th, 2010, making the only current source of Warstorm being the version on Facebook. Facebook Warstorm has many different aspects from the original one on warstorm.com Main features Warstorm (Facebook) is mainly maintained by two currencies, silver and cash. Silver can be used to buy more basic cards and cash can be used to buy better cards and possibly new campaigns. Cash is bought solely with real money, via credit card, Paypal or transferring Facebook credits. Silver can be gained mainly by battling with other squads and possibly claiming shared silver from other neighbors in game. Login Screen As of 24 November, 2010, the player can ask for a specified faction of card upon login. The current activity being held by Warstorm is noticed. Also a splash screen giving information of daily reward silver and card packs is shown. The silver award is the sum of these numbers: *Number of free territories x100 *Number of paid territories x200 (denoted as silver mine) *The trucated integer of level of player divided by 5, then multiplied by 250 (Level 38 will give 35/5=*250 = 1750 silver) *Base of 250 silver (Even level 1 player would get 250 silver as base login profit.) . As of 24 November, 2010, if a player logs in, an additional gift consisting of 1, 2 cash, 200, 500, 2000 silver, a mystery card, or a specified card or least rarity of Uncommon, most being Fabled will be given to the player. The rewards are indicated on each login for reference. If the player logins 5 days or more in the next 7 days since the counter resets, a mysterious loot is given out, which might be one of the following or better. The ask for a card button is added for ease of asking the card. Moreover, On 4 December, 2010, the ask function is improved to specify between faction, spell, artifact or a completely random card. List of mysterious loot *5 Warstorm Cash Battlegrounds *'Quick match' - Select between 1-4 squads to form an army, and fight a quickmatch which targets random person in the game. *'Daily Campaign' - Three campaigns every day, if defeating these will reward of 500 silver and 500 experience each. Total is 1500 silver and 1500 experience regardless of number of defeat when trying to challenge. The armies for campaigns are fixed if too few friends are in the neighbor list, and would change to real-time neighbour squads if enough neighbours are in player's list. *'Single player mission' - A collection of campaigns which can be challenged. Completing each mission earns 250 silver and possible cards. More campaigns can be bought with cash. **'Replay' - After a campaign has been completed, players can pay for a small fee in cash to play the campaign all over again. The silver reward is the same but the cards rewarded are much better. :;Replay price is shown in shop section. *On 19 November, 2010, the Treasure Trove was released that a player would be able to choose one of 5 specified gifts, consisting of Mystery card, 500, 2000 or 5000 Silver, 1 Warstorm Cash, or a specified card from Expert Set or Monster Set. the remaining 4 cards can be shared among friends. A player can receive of 5 rewards for a day via this way. *On 20 November, 2010, an invitation prompt might appear if a player finishes any of the battle, which urges the player to invite friends in other Zynga facebook games. The message can be ignored. *On late November, 2010, a rare card invitation appears since then. It urges the player to add 1 or more friends in order to obtain very rare cards, auch as Matimilopeotryx (one of the factions) ,Legendary Anden Horsebow ,Legendary Mountain Lair ,Lance of Faith ,Orb of Dragonkind and Legendary Bone Dragon. On 1 December, the cancel searching function is added to cancel the invitation request. Squads The place which squads are constructed with cards. Very similar to in Warstorm.com, but the maximum squads available is 12. Editing squad and deleting squad are available, along with a shortcut for looking through your belonged cards. Cards Looks through collection of your cards. Also cards can be filtered by faction, or card role. (Hero, troop unit, spell or artifact) Rather than seeing your own cards you can also see through all cards all over the game. Friend Interface The friends of a player can be scrolled and selected to give card, watch battle or/and battle with him/her. The maximum experience is 500 but silver is 200. Also free cards can be selected dependant on the level of player and the time when it was logged. Level dependant Level independant *2000 silver *1 Warstorm Cash *Mystery Card *Random Card *Leprechaun (St. Patrick's Day event only) *Pyre Drake (Monster Pack release only) Shop Players can use silver or cash to buy cards or sets. The price is as below: (Only the cash price or sliver price is needed to purchase one item, -- indicates not available in that currency) Please notice replaying a campaign must be accessed by viewing map in battlegrounds. For single card price please see Silver and Cash page. The Warstorm Card Viewer The Alchemist The Alchemist was released on 15 December, 2010. He offers morale boosts, which is +5 of initial during battle. Purchasing more boosts at the same time does not give discount. Current offers: *1 Morale Boost (lasts for 1 battle) Ready in 2 hours, costs 500 silver *3 Morale Boost (lasts for 3 battles) Ready in 8 hours, costs 1500 silver *6 Morale Boost (lasts for 6 battles) Ready in 24 hours, costs 3000 silver Energy Bar The game has been speculated to have a yellow energy bar occassionally appearing. That bar would raise when a player plays the game, after the bar is full the game is no longer playable, and a prompt for paying to continue play is displayed. More information is to be confirmed.